Some existing wireless communication devices enable data to be transferred between the devices by tapping them together, which is sometimes referred to as “Tap and Share.” This is accomplished through the use of Near Field Communication (NFC) circuitry in the devices that detect the presence of the other device and initiate the data transfer. The data transfer is then typically performed through either NFC or Bluetooth (BT) wireless transport mechanisms. NFC and BT, however, provide slower data transfer speeds compared to other wireless transport mechanisms, making them generally unsuitable for use with large data transfers such as required, for example, with pictures or videos.
Some devices transfer data through the Cloud, but this technique also suffers from limitations on data transfer speed making it unsuitable for the transfer of larger data files. Additionally, this technique typically requires user intervention in the form of dialog prompts that must be answered, detracting from the relative ease of use that “Tap and Share” is meant to provide.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.